Who We Were And Who We Are
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Angel earned his Shanshu and was given a new life as Seeley Booth and Connor was given a new life as his son, but both of them remember their true past and when Connor comes to DC to be with his Father things won't be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an Angel/Bones Crossover story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Bones to Hart Hartmen.**

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Warnings: Some content which may be upsetting to some- including mention of parasuicide (suicide attempts) and depression. Any other warnings will be added as the story progresses. **

**Notes: Set during Season 3 of Bones and after Season 5 of Angel. A few changes to both shows- the whole ConnorCordy thing never happened- she stayed with him after she returned from being a higher power but didn't sleep with him. Jasmine was able to plant herself in Cordy's womb. Also Booth's son Parker is 18 in this. Wesley did die in the final battle and Illyria and Spike went to Germany to deal with demons there.**

**Summary: Angel earned his Shanshu and was given a new life as Seeley Booth and Connor was given a new life as his son, but both of them remember their true past and when Connor comes to DC to be with his Father, Booth's friends realise that there is more to their friend than they knew.**

**Pairings: Cordelia/Angel, Gunn/Anne, and Hodgins/Angela so far.**

**Special thanks to DemonChildeKyra for the story title!**

**Chapter 1**

Connor stood by the window looking towards the street. His blue eyes though were unfocused and the noise and bustle inside the apartment seemed to be a distant echo to him. The sounds of people talking and laughing were dull to the teen as his eyes were fixed on the street.

"Connor," a female voice sounded and Connor dragged his blue orbs away from the window and landed on a brunette woman. The woman wore a pink top which nicely brought out her tanned skin and her hair which had grown to the nape of her neck curled gently around her smiling face.

"He'll be here when he gets here," the woman spoke as she walked over and ran a hand through his hair affectionately.

"What if he changed his mind, Cordy?" Connor asked quietly, his voice low and vulnerable as he talked to the one person who understood him, besides his Father. He had lived with Cordelia for 9 months after the Fall of LA. At first he remained in LA to help rebuild the area and help his Father who had being injured but had received the Shanshu which meant it took him a while to heal.

It was then the Powers intervened. They said due to all the good Angel had done while being a Champion they had decided to repay him- they gave him a new human life- complete with a job at the FBI and a son who was a few years older than Connor. They had then erased Connor from the Reilly's lives and Connor was officially now Connor Doyle Angel-Booth (Angel remained their as a way to honour his Mother, Darla) son of Seeley Booth.

It took one month for Angel to heal. Then he moved to Washington to check out this new life- leaving Connor in LA in case the Powers were trying to pull something. It was then that Cordelia showed up at Gunn's apartment where Connor was staying.

In an act of faith the Powers had sent her soul into Limbo when she had died- if Angel were to receive the Shanshu they would send her back to earth 100% human to have the live she would have live- with no visions. If Angel failed they would send her to the afterlife.

It only took Connor a few minutes to figure out this was Cordelia- the scent had rushed at him like a freight train. It wasn't tinged with darkness like during the time with the Beast, Connor had figured that was the demon part she took on willing for the visions, but this smell had brought him back to a time when he could feel a soft material on his arms and voices cooing at him- his first memory. The memory of Angel and Cordelia looking after him.

She was really there.

Cordelia stayed with Gunn and Connor for a while before getting her own place. This was when he moved in with Cordelia- despite everything he felt more comfortable with her instead of Gunn- who was nice enough but it often felt like he was just dealing with Connor because of Angel. Angel had felt that Connor should remain in LA with Cordelia until he could make sure that DC was safe enough for them- it turned out that apart from a few neutral demons and small clans of vampires the area was mostly clean. The Council had placed a Slayer there to clean shop. And keep it clean.

Connor was originally going to head out to DC a few months ago but some big cases which were dangerous needed his Father's attention and this meant that Connor remained in LA.

"Angel cares too much about you, Connor," Cordelia said bringing Connor once more out of his thoughts, "He would do anything for you and I know how much he wants you in DC with him."

"It just seems that at any time we even started discussing me moving out there something happens to delay it," Connor replied.

"Come on- enjoy yourself- time will pass quicker and before you know it Angel will be here," Cordelia said while leading him away from the window. Connor sighed and allowed her to pull him to where Gunn, Anne (from the homeless shelter) and a few others were stood.

00000

Seeley sighed happily as he climbed into the car provided from the FBI while in LA. He knew he wasn't on a case but due to recent circumstances with a cannibalistic killer having them in his sight the bureau wanted to make sure that Seeley was protected. They knew he was picking his younger son up and they wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.

Seeley pulled out of the parking spot and headed off down the familiar roads of LA towards Cordelia's apartment. It so happened that Cordelia was able to get her old apartment back since Dennis the ghost caused many problems for the new tenant and the young couple who were renting it moved to the other side of the city. Cordelia had snapped up the place quickly and Seeley often smiled at the thought of his son playing cards with the ghost. Seeley never understood quite how that worked- he was sure Connor wouldn't realise if the ghost was cheating but Connor had always chuckled over the phone saying that he could tell.

Seeley smiled when he thought of his youngest son. Things seemed much lighter now he knew his son would be with him in DC. He had missed his Miracle terribly- but he did admit the distant and time had helped them bond which would hopefully make living together easier when they actually managed it.

Seeley knew that his eldest son, Parker, was not pleased that his half-brother was coming out to LA and getting to live with their Father. Parker had expressed recently that he would live to live with Seeley since it was closer to the job he had gotten which would start when he returned home from a vacation with some friends. Seeley though had wanted to say yes to his eldest but he had said no and thought about Connor.

He doubted that Connor would deal well with sharing a room with anyone. Connor would be able to share a room with Spike or Seeley since it was a vampire trait for closeness of kin. A vampire was automatically comforted by the proximity of a family member and Connor had this trait too. Whenever Seeley had visited LA, Connor always ended up coming to the couch where Angel was sleeping on and cuddling next to his Father.

He also knew that Parker had problems with Connor. They had only met once before but the memories showed many more visits which had never happened and Parker was always picking on Connor. Connor was too fragile for Seeley to allow Parker to do any damage. He loved Parker but his vampire instincts bonded him that much closer to Connor.

When he became human he retained some strength, speed and the healing abilities. He also retained some of the demonic aspects when it came to Connor- that fierce over protectiveness which he knew Spike felt too towards Connor. Connor was still considered a childe- and due to his biological connection to the Aurelius clan he was very much treasured by them both.

Seeley pulled into a space outside Cordelia's home and killed the engine and smiled widely as he thought about taking his little miracle home to DC. Climbing down from the SUV headed inside and before he could knock on the door it opened by itself.

"Thanks, Dennis," Seeley said and braced himself for the hugs which followed his entrance.

"Angel!" Gunn boomed and clapped him into a manly hug. The black man was followed by his girlfriend, Anne, who ran the homeless shelter. Gunn now used his knowledge of defence against supernatural and his law knowledge to help keep the kids save and out of trouble. Seeley suspected that he and Connor would be coming to visit for a celebration soon if the smell which now surrounded Anne was anything to go by.

"Gunn! Great to see you!" Angel greeted the man and turned to the blonde who stood slightly behind the man, "Anne- you're looking well. Keeping him in line?"

"Yes, welcome back Angel," Anne said with a friendly smile before dragging her boyfriend back to let others have a turn.

"Angel!" Cordelia smiled as she hugged him, Connor close behind her who hugged them both.

"Cordy, Connor," he grinned and held them both under one arm.

"Dad," Connor breathed letting his father's scent wash over him and feeling his emotions calm.

"You packed?" Seeley asked as he rubbed his baby boy's back and watched Cordelia playfully poke his son making the thin teen squirm slightly.

"Yeah, ready to go after the party," Connor replied.

"Yep, I bought him some new clothes- his clothes may be alright for LA but DC is a whole different dress code," Cordelia nodded and pulled away from the hug though Connor was content to stay where he was.

"Who's ready for cake?" Gunn shouted and the trio turned to look at the man who was wielding a sharp knife and grinning at the cake.

"Sure, go ahead," Cordy said as she wandered over leaving Father and Son alone for a moment.

"You okay, kid?" Seeley asked looking down into his son's blue orbs.

"Yeah, haven't had any bad episodes lately," Connor whispered.

Seeley nodded and held his baby a little tighter at those words. Connor was fragile in many ways- while he wasn't at the point of blowing himself up anymore he still was unstable and often went into fits and refused to eat. He had improved with Cordelia's help and whatever help Angel would provide from DC but he was still incredibly delicate. It had made Seeley want his son in DC even more knowing his baby boy was suffering due to his decisions whilst back on Earth and Holtz' influence in Quor-Toth.

"Anne smells funny," Connor whispered with a wrinkle of his nose.

"She's pregnant, I don't know if she knows yet though," Seeley whispered back.

Connor's eyes grew wide as they shot over to the woman who was being handed a piece of cake by Gunn.

"Guys- cake!" Gunn said as he turned to pick up two more plates from the table.

Seeley smiled and let Connor from his grasp and followed his son to the table.

It was good to be back in LA.

00000


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that Connor is 16 in this. It was in the challenge which prompted me to write this story. So let's pretend he came through the portal a little younger or W&H made him younger in his new life or TPB made him younger when creating Seeley Booth's life. Also Parker Booth is 18 in this story because the challenge wanted sibling rivalry on Parker's part.**

**Chapter 2**

Seeley gave a short grunt as he manoeuvred his way into his home while his arms where laden with Connor's bags. Connor following him inside holding fewer bags since his Father insisted he carry the majority. Seeley quickly moved through the darkened apartment with ease towards Connor's room to dump the bags which Connor following.

Dumping the bags in front of the walk-in closet Seeley smiled and flipped the light on revealing a basic room with a large window looking out into the street and neighbouring park and green walls and wooden flooring. The bed was a double since Seeley knew that if Spike visited he would most likely share with Connor. Seeley had all the windows in the place made of the same glass that W&H ones where made of- meaning no piles of dust for their vampire family.

There was a desk in the corner with a computer on it, shelves on the walls which had various books for schooling on it. There were a few pictures on the walls of the gang. Overall the room was sparse in places but warmth had begun to creep in.

"We can unpack tomorrow," Seeley said. The flight out to LA and the same day return flight had exhausted the ex-vampire and Connor's nerves of flying had tired the teen out. Seeley would have liked to spend more time in LA but he couldn't get that much time off work and hadn't wanted to tell Connor he'd have to wait until he could get more time off to come to DC.

Connor gave a grin as he stepped around the pile of bags and flopped onto the bed with a bounce. His small form quickly wrapped itself in the covers and Seeley bent and pulled the boy's shoes off before exiting the room.

"Night," Seeley muttered as he exited the room. It was only early evening but after having their flight delayed and the actual flight taking about 5 hours Seeley would let Connor rest for a few hours before waking him for something to eat. Seeley pulled the door too while turning on the hallway light and heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. A shower seemed a good idea about now- he could rinse off the frustration over the flight before making something for them to eat. He would also ring Cordelia to let her know they had gotten home safely.

An hour and a half later Seeley pushed open the door to his son's room holding a tray which held two plates on it. Both had on some fries and a piece of grilled chicken with a side of salad. Two sodas were balanced on the tray.

"Connor?" Seeley called out and the lump on the bed gave a twitch before Connor opened his eyes to look at his Father.

"Food?" Connor grunted while struggling to untangle his thin frame from the blankets which had wrapped around him.

"I know better than to come into a teen's lair without food," Seeley said with a chuckle as he turned the light on and headed towards the bed.

"We eating in here?" Connor said as Seeley handed Connor a plate and fork once Connor had sat crossed legged. Connor shifted to one side of the bed while Seeley sat down and placed the tray on the bed in front of Connor before grabbing his own plate and a fork.

"When's Parker next coming round?" Connor said quietly. The teen knew that the older one would be by at some point- Parker never missed an opportunity to hang out at Seeley's. Unfortunately, for Connor that meant that the older teen would be around. Connor admitted that he probably didn't love Parker as his brother- he barely knew the teen and Connor knew that he had only met the other once. He would be upset if anything happened to Parker but he would only go as far as saying he did care for Parker but it was more for Seeley's sake.

Connor knew that he didn't feel things as normal people would do but his life had been too damaging to him for him to feel like that. Connor often felt like his emotions were muted so that he could function- other times they let loose as if they were trying to stop a large build up. It wasn't a shock to him that he didn't care very much about Parker though he knew Seeley loved him as much as Connor.

One of Connor's main emotions was rage- pure hatred of things around him. The very emotion that had driven him through Quor-Toth and sent demons fleeing away from his territory. Connor knew he would always have this anger inside him and while he still had trouble controlling it and the need to hunt that went with it he was learning. Connor thought his Dad understood after being Angelus- they had even discussed Connor hunting and patrolling in DC like he did in LA otherwise Connor would feel caged and probably end up hunting without his father's knowledge.

"You only going to pick at your food?" Seeley's voice cut into Connor's thoughts. Connor turned his blue eyes onto his Dad and Seeley felt his breath caught.

When you looked close into the eyes of people who knew about the supernatural and had lost nearly everything to save people and the world there is always a haunting darkness- Buffy and Faith both have it dancing in their eyes and all those who worked at Angel Investigations had gotten that look soon after. Seeley could often see it dancing in his baby's eyes but knew that even with this darkness inside them both they still had each other- they had their friends. They had survived.

"You're okay," Seeley said placing the plate down onto the bed and tugging Connor into his side.

After a moment Connor grumbled out, "You didn't answer my question."

"Not for a few weeks, he's away with friends," Seeley answered, "he knows you're here now anyway. He'll watch himself."

"Will he?" Connor asked in a small voice.

"Yep," Seeley said and pressed a kiss to his son's hair, "now eat your food. Tomorrow I'll show you a few places- a few good demon bars around which give good information to the Slayer of the area. Rupert knows you're here and says that you could parallel your patrols with hers- an alibi of hanging out together of sorts."

"Right- she a newbie?" Connor murmured while he shoved some fries into his mouth.

"They are all newbie's- her name is Julie. Being a Slayer just over a year. She had previously being trained in martial arts so her training was better than most- she was also an honour student at one of the local private schools so they didn't want to pull her away for training she might not need. Rupert sent a Watcher out for a while along with one of the Slayers which fought at the Hellmouth against the First. They helped Julie understand her new powers and understand the rules and things," Seeley explained as he returned his own plate to his knee.

"She on her own, no watcher?" Connor asked while he ate more of his fries, which were steadily disappearing.

"She has had myself and a local witch to help her when needed. Rupert figured that since I had so much experience and to show that after everything he trusted me he decided that I could act as her watcher. However, with my FBI job he also thought another friend would be useful," Seeley elaborated.

"I don't like witches," Connor muttered.

"Amanda is not evil- I wouldn't let her near you if she was," Seeley began, "Amanda rarely patrols- that was more my role. Now you can help out too."

"Fine, how old is Julie?" Connor asked.

"She is 17," Seeley said.

"If I don't wanna patrol with her I can on my own right? She'll probably hold me back…" Connor questioned.

"We'll talk about it if you can't stand each other," Seeley promised.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Connor asked as he cut up his grilled chicken.

"Day after tomorrow," Seeley replied.

"Not yet. At first I didn't say anything because I didn't like them, later it was because I wasn't sure whether they could be trusted with knowledge of you. I have hinted that I was picking someone important to me up- as important as Parker," Seeley explained.

"Will I meet them soon?" Connor said through a mouthful of food.

"Most likely," Seeley nodded.

"We need to plan a meeting which doesn't involve weapons, demons, or vampires," Connor said with a grin.

"It would be wise," Seeley said with a mock look of seriousness on his face before he broke into a grin.

His miracle was home now.

00000

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also for fans of Connor, there is a site which I am now Co-webmaster of which has a great gallery of Vincent Kartheiser, over 17,000 pictures- so please come on over and check out the site. Just remove the space from the address below.**

**http:/ vincentkartheiserfan. com/**

**Also for Stargate Atlantis fans- please check out Wake of Destruction, which is a Connor centred crossover. The link is on my profile!**


End file.
